The Freak Tale of Green Day
by drey1321
Summary: Kisah ini merupakan kehidupan konyol sehari-hari dari ketiga personil band kita tercinta
1. Waktunya Potong Rambut, Tre Cool

**The Freaktale of Green Day in: Waktunya Potong Rambut, Tré Cool**

_Well, ini menjadi cerita pertama di sini. Sebenarnya ada cerita lain yang sudah bejibun hanya saja, cerita2 tersebut sangatlah gaje dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yng mengerti. Yak, ini saja septah-dua patah kata dari saya. Tx. (nb: review this story if you want)_

_All characters are from Green Day_

Semua fans Green Day pasti tahu bagaimana Tré menata rambutnya. Terlebih-lebih ketika dia mengangkat rambutnya dengan gel rambut alias nge-spike. Kadang kala, dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang. Namun, bila suasana hatinya sedang berubah dia mengecat rambutnya kembali menjadi warna rambut BJ ketika masih kecil (itu,lho yang coklat kemerah-merahan).

Sudah setengah jam lebih Billie Joe dan Mike Dirnt menunggu Tré Cool dengan sabar di depan cafe milik Mikey. Siang itu, Trio Green Day akan makan siang bareng secara gratis dalam rangka merayakan kesuksesan tur gelombang pertama mereka.

" Astaga, apa,sih yang dilakukan Tre selama ini? Udah ngaret setengah jam lebih tuh orang belum menampakan batang hidungnya pula." Sungut Billie.

" Bersabarlah Billie, mungkin saja dia ada urusan mendadak sehingga harus diselesaikan secepat kilat." Mike mencoba menenangkan sohibnya yang mulai mencak-mencak.

" Atau keasyikan menata rambutnya? Dasar si Tre! Perut gue udah nge-jam mainin 'The Static Age' terus-terusan daritadi." Billie menunjukkan perutnya yang hampir keliatan sedikit membuncit.

Mike terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mendengarkan hasil jam perut Billie.

" Gue gak denger apa-apa, Bill." Kata Mike polos.

" Maksud gue, perut gue udah keroncongan, Mikeku sayang." Billie meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Mike.

Melihat Billie seperti mau menciumnya, Mike membuang mukanya ke samping dan melihat Tre sedang berjalan menyeberangi zabra cross menghampiri Billie dan Mike.

" Panjang umur, akhirnya Tre datang juga!" seru Mike senang.

"Halo, manusia-manusia homo!" sapa Tré Cool santai.

Billie sadar bahwa dia terlihat seperti akan berhombrengan dengan Mike. Buru-buru dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Mike.

" Alasan apalagi lo dateng telat?" semprot Billie sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Baru dateng kok lo langsung ngomelin gue,sih?"

" Gimana gue gak marah, Bodoh! Gue dengan Mike nungguin lo setengah jam lebih hanya gara2 lo masih sibuk dengan rambut lo!"

Yak, Billie Joe menduga dengan sangat tepat dan akurat. Seperti biasa, Tre Cool menyepike rambutnya. Sayangnya, kali ini rambutnya dia malah mirip rumput yang digambar oleh anak-anak TK saking sudah kepanjangan.

" Well, Billie, setidaknya, dia datang ke sini dengan selamat sehat sentosa. Gak usah dimarahin lagi, Billie." Mike mencoba menenangkan kembali Merapi yang sedang meletus itu. Kemudian, Mike diam sejenak. Menngamati Tre.

" Tapi, gue rasa lo musti mangkas itu rambut, Tre."

" Apa? Jadi,lo gak suka rambut gue?"

" Bukannya gitu, Tre. Rambut lo udah kepanjangan." Kata Mike

" Kalian semua sama aja! Gak usah bahas itu lagi,deh. Gue udah laper!" Tre ngambek. Dia mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk cafe.

Tau2 ada orang yang gak tau etitut dan membuat Tre Cool syok banget. Ketika Tre sedang menuju pintu cafe, melintaslah sebuah mobil ferrari. Kaca mobil itupun terbuka. Orang si pengendara mobil itu mengeluarkan kunyahan permen karetnya dan membuangnya keluar dengan seenak jidat. STRIKE! Lemparannya itu tepat dan mendarat ke atas rambut Tre.

" Eh, kok kayak ada sesuatu yang jatuh di rambut gue,ya?" gumannya gak yakin. Lantas, dia menyentuh rambutnya.

1 detik kemudian...

Sejumlah kata-kata sumpah serapah, makian, umpatan dan kata-kata yang mengandung majas sarkasme lainnya yang tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang Tre. Para ibu yang tengah melintas bersama anaknya buru-buru menutup telinga anaknya sambil mengomel kesal. Sementara itu, Billie dan Mike ketawa terbahak-bahak.

" Sialan lu pada! Bukannya ngebantuin gue."

" Nah, lo dapat ganjarannya, kan. Makanya, kalo dikasih tau nurut." Ledek Billie

" Bacot lu, Bill." Omel Tre.

Kunyahan permen karet tersebut melekat erat di rambut Tre yang seperti rumput gambar anak TK itu. Apalagi, Tre membuatnya semakin bertambah menyelubungi rambutnya. Maka, makin ngakaklah Mike dan Billie.

Air mata Tre Cool mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Dia ceurik. Mike dan Billie berhenti tertawa. Mereka berdua menjadi iba.

" Maaf, Tre." Sesal Mike.

" Mestinya gue yang minta maaf." Kata Tre. Dia nangis memeluk bahu Mike.

Mike dan Billie saling pandang.

" Satu-satunya jalan adalah memotong rambut, Tre." kata Billie pelan.

Tangisan Tre Cool makin kencang.

" Ya, sudah, potong saja. Gue gak mau permen karet sialan itu nempel terus di rambut gue."

Akhirnya, Billie dan Mike mengantar Tre Cool ke salon pria terdekat untuk memangkas rambut Tre Cool. Batal,deh makan siang secara gratis.


	2. Viva la Germany

**The Freak Tale of Green Day in:**

**Viva la Germany**

Note: karena penulis sedang terkena penyakit gila bola piala dunia, dia jadi terinspirasi untuk menulis fanfict lagi.

Selama tur musim panas di Eropa, Trio Green Day ini tidak menonton laga-laga para pemain sepak bola berbagai negara di FIFA World Cup 2010. Bukan karena mereka gak ada waktu. Ada breaknya hanya saja, mereka tidak tertarik dengan event tersebut. Siang di hari Minggu ini, Jerman akan bertanding melawan Australia. Tre Cool sebagai orang berdarah Jerman ingin sekali menonton aksi bangsanya.

" Billie, minta manager untuk mengundur dikit sound checknya,ya." Pinta Tre dengan wajah memelas.

" Untuk apa? Manager gak mau mengkompromi waktu, kali." Mike yang daritadi diem kini angkat bicara.

Pada hari itu juga, jadwal mereka memang bertabrakan dengan sound check untuk acara Tony Awards yang akan dilaksanakan pada malam hari.

" Ayolah, Bill. Aku masih capek. Masih butuh waktu istirahat. Gue pengen liat Jerman tanding sepak bola dengan Australia."

Kebetulan, baru Minggu pagi ini mereka nyampe ke New York. Setelah beraksi di Austria mereka buru-buru mencari pesawat super kilat untuk nyampe ke sini berhubung disuruh mengisi acara Tony Awards. Sebenarnya, Billie dan Mike capek juga. Ditambah lagi alasan Tre sangat menggiurkan walaupun mereka gak tertarik dengan FIFA. Billie berpikir selama 5 menit. Akhirnya, dia tergoda.

" Oke. Tapi, kamu aja yang ngomong."

" Yes. Thanks, Bill. Lo emang sohib gue yang paling baik." Trepun ngeloyor pergi menuju kamar manager.

" Gile lo, Bill. Manager kita,kan paling gak suka yang namanya ngulur-ngulur waktu."

" Gue tau, Mikey. Liat aja nanti . Si Tre pasti diamukin manager." Kata Billie tersenyum jahat.

Tak lama kemudian, tre Cool balik. Wajahnya ternyata cerah enggak kusut seperti yang diharapkan Billie.

" Bagus, Bill. Manager ngizinin kita untuk mengundur jadwal. Soalnya dia juga pengen liat pertandiangan Piala Dunia antara Jerman sama Aussie." Kata Tre seneng sambil menyetel televisi.

Asem sudah wajah Billie.

Tepat setelah TV menyala, lagu kebangsaan Jerman berkumandang.

Trepun bernyanyi lagu tersebut dengan nyaring saking bangga sekaligus berbunga-bunga hatinya. Mike dan Billie menutup kedua telinganya karena suara cempreng Tre mengganggu gendang telinga mereka berdua. Untunglah, lagu berlalu dengan cepat kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lagu kebangsaan Australia.

" Mike, lo ngedukung yang mana,nih?"

" Gue gak tertarik." Mike beranjak meninggalkan ruang TV. Dia pergi menuju dapur.

" Bagaimana dengan lo?." Tre balik nanya ke Billie.

" Hmmm…. Gue pilih Australia aja,deh. Lo sendiri?"

" Jerman,dong. Hahaha, kalau Aussie kalah, lo nanti jadi jongos gue,ya selama 2 minggu."

" Hah? Kok gitu,sih? Gue,kan juga mesti ngurus anak sama istri."

" Eh, jangan salah. Acara yang kayak gini taruhan selalu disahkan secara hukum."

" Kata siapa?"

" Kata gue." Tre tersenyum licik. Dari senyumnya itu, dia seperti mengatakan bahwa Billie adalah manusia ayam yanggak berani taruhan.

Billie merasa tertantang. Dia membaca senyum orang yang ada di sampingnya itu.

" Oke, kalau Jerman yang kalah, lo yang jadi jongos gue."

" Deal?"

" Deal!" Tre dan Billie saling berjabat tangan tanda sepakat. Bersamaan dengan itu pertandinganpun di mulai.

9 menit kemudian…..

"GOOOLLLLLL!" Tre meloncat kegirangan. Podolski mencetak gol pertama untuk Jerman. Mike yang lagi makan keselek kaget. Sementara itu, Billie diam saja.

_Cuma pemanasan saja... _batin Billie enteng.

Di menit-menit berikutnya, inilah dialog antara Tre dan Billie yang terjadi selama pertandingan berlangsung:

" GOOOLLLLL!PANZER ROCK ABIS!" Seru Tre.

" Damn it! Kapan,nih Aussie nyetak gol?" Billie jadi cemas.

...

" Lho? Kok yang punggung nomer 4 kena merah,sih?" Billie kaget.

" Hahahaha...makan, tuh Aussie." Ejek Tre.

...

"GOOOLLLLL! KLOSE YOU'RE F**KIN' ROCK!" seru Tre

_Mampus! Udah 3-0,nih._ Billie jadi tambah nge-down.

...

"HOLY SH*T! Si Cacau baru masuk langsung nyetak gol! Hehehe...gimana, Bill?"

Billie diem saja. Wajahnya pucat. Terbayang sudah ia disiksa bak budak Firaun di Mesir. Mike yang daritadi smsan dengan istrinya di dapur kembali ke ruang TV. Dia jadi tertarik setelah mendengar jeritan senang dari Tre.

" Wah, kayaknya seru,nih. Ikutan,dong."

" Boleh, lo dukung siapa?" tanya Tre senang

" Jerman,dong. Kebetulan rumah gue lagi berantakan,nih." Mike menoleh dan tersenyum jahat kepada Billie.

" Huh! Liat saja, pasti Aussie bisa nyusul." Kata Billie gak mau kalah

...

" Haahahahaha...liat,tuh si Cacau kena kartu kuning. Keluar sono!"

" Woy, Bill, kartu kuning itu cuma peringatan doang. Kalau kartu merah baru keluar." Jelas Mike.

Wajah Billie langsung tambah asem.

" YAHOOOOOOO! JERMAN MENANG!" Tre dan Mike berseru girang ketika peluit dibunyikan tanda pertandingan telah usai. Mereka saling berpelukan dan Tre mencium pipi Mike. Mike langsung sadar. Buru-buru dia dorong si Tre dari dekapannya. Sementara itu, Billie terdiam lemas.

" Hehehe..Bill, Aussie,kan kalah.. Siap-siap lo jadi kacung kami berdua." Mike dan Tre menyeringai.

" Hmm... oke. Tapi, Jerman kok bisa menang,sih?"

" Ya,eyalah, Jerman,kan emang jago pertahanan dan gocekannya. Di Eropa, mereka masuk daftar pemain sepak bola terhebat selain Inggris, Perancis, Italia dan Portugal.

" ()&&*%##^$&^%%#$%#^*)&)$^%...ngomong dong dari tadi." Billie ngamuk dan menyerang Tre.

Perkelahian antara suporter tak terhindarkan. Mike berusaha menengahi mereka. Tapi, dia malah kena tinju kombinasi dari Tre dan Billie. Dia jadi marah dan ikut berantem.

" Oke, guys. Pertandingannya sudah selesai. Ayo, sekarang kita cabut. Udah telat du..." Manager tercengang-cengang ketika dia menjemput Trio Green Day dan mendapati mereka bertiga sedang berantem. Selanjutnya, Manager berlari mencari sekuriti guna meminta bantuan untuk menengahi mereka bertiga.


	3. Gotong Royong

**The Freak Tale of Green Day in: Gotong Royong**

**_All Characters are from Green Day and Emily's Army_**

**_Hal yang perlu kalian ketahui sebelum membaca fanfict gaje ini:_**

**_ Apa itu Emily's Army? Band indie di mana Joey, anak sulung Billie Joe merupakan Drummer dari band itu. Bersama teman-temannya, mereka sering berunjuk gigi di Gilman Street._**

**_Anyway, authoress juga memunculkan anak Billie Joe yang paling akhir. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, Anak itu bukan anggota Emily's Army_**

Pagi-pagi benar Tre Cool menelepon kedua partnernya untuk dateng ke rumahnya. Yaa..sekitar setengah 6-an,lha. Emang gak sopan,sih sampai-sampai Tre Cool mendapat makian dari kedua partnernya itu. Ah, apa,sih yang menurut Tre itu gak sopan?Gak berapa lama, Mike dan Billie tiba dengan mobil masing-masing dan berpakaian tidur lengkap dengan boneka Teddy di tangan Billie serta kupluk kembaran yang berwarna hitam pula. Kedua-duanya memakai mantel tidur yang berwarna hitam juga. Maklum, angin musim gugur sekarang mulai berhembus.

" Oke, selamat pagi, saudara." Sapa Tre seperti dalam sebuah rapat penting.

" Hoaaammm..." Mike membalasnya dengan nguapan. Billie malah lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya.

" Saya sangat senang saudara bersedia untuk datang ke rumah saya. Dengan ini saya.."

" Cepatlah, lo mau apa nyuruh-nyuruh kami ke sini? Gak usah formal-formal,deh." Sungut Billie.

" Ngecat tembok di lantai bawah ."

" WHAT!" Mike dan Billie berseru kompak. Rasa kantuknya langsung hilang.

" Begini, saudara, pertama-tama kita mengeluarkan isi rumah terlebih dahulu."

" Kenapa lo gak manggil tukang aja?" tanya Mike

" Kok pagi-pagi,sih nyuruhnya?" tanya Billie

" Mike, mahal kali nyuruh tukang. Lagian pagi-pagi gini,kan seger."

" Seger pale,lo? Gue tadi baru aja nabrak kucing yang lagi nyebrang gara-gara masih ngantuk. Keluar biaya dikit napa? Booo...dasar pedit-pelit-korèt-buntutkasiran-capjahè-mèrèkèhèsè*!" Omel Billie yang udah kayak nini2.

" Itu istilah darimana coba?" Tre bingung.

" Tauk,dah. Copas dari si Udey,tuh." Jawab Mike.

(FYI: Udey adalah nama panggilan akrab authoress. Di fanfict ini, dia berperan sebagai adik angkat dari Billie Joe. Pengennya sih beneran. Hohohoho...*ditabok*)

" Ya, udah, deh, Tre. Daripada ngomel, mending langsung kerja aja." Billie akhirya menerima kerjaan tersebut dengan pamrih.

Wew, gak biasanya dia menerima tugas yang kayak gituan dengan tulus ikhlas.

...

"_Mike..bantuin,woy!Ini sofa berat banget!"_

" _Bentar,dong. Bill..gue kan lagi mindahin mebel dan kursi."_

" _Mike, udah mindahin akuarium belum?"_

"_Udahh..lo gak liat apa ada bagian yang nyeplak di tembok ruang tamu?"_

" _Adududuh..Mike, Bahu gue keplitek!"_

" _ARGH! Payah lu,ah." Mikepun menghampiri Billie._

" _Mike, Bill, jamban gue di mana?"_

" _Tre sayang, di mana-mana jamban tuh di kamar mandi." Kata Billie mencoba untuk sabar._

" _Bukan, itu,lho, jamban gue yang tadi di mebel."_

" _BODOH! Itu JAMBANGAN bukan JAMBAN! Tadi gue oper ke Mike. Dia yang naro.. " _

"_Gue udah naro di atas mebelnya, Tre. Bentar dulu,ya. Si Billie pake acara keplitek bahunya.__"_

"_Cepatlah, gue belum beli cat temboknya."_

"_WTF! KENAPA LO GAK BILANG DARITADI!"Billie ngamuk._

" _Sudahlah, Bill. Memarahi Tre gak akan ada gunanya. Itu hanya akan membuang tenaga." Mike menenangkan Billie._

Sementara bapak-bapak ini bergotong royong, saling bahu membahu mengeluarkan perabotan rumah Tre, Joey and the Gank(Max, Travis, Cole dan Jakob) tengah berjogging ria. Tu..wa..tu..wa..

" Joey."

" Apa, Max?"

" Itu rumah Om Tre,kan."

" Iya, kenapa?"

" Itu disatronin maling. Liat aja perabotannya pada ditaro di halaman belakang." Kata Cole.

"APA?" kelima-limanya langsung ambil tempat di balik sebuah semak tinggi guna bersembunyi.

" Lo yakin, Max?" tanya Travis.

" Yakin, 2 orang berpakaian serba hitam lagi bolak-balik ngangkatin barang. Suer!" Max merasa yakin.

" Hmm..kita susun rencana saja. Bagaimana kalo ..bla..bla..bla..bla.." Cole menyusun strategi.

" Guys, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau kita tanya dulu kepada mereka itu,tuh?" saran Jakob sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang yang tengah mengambil perabotan Tre.

" Jakob, zaman sekarang mana ada,sih pencuri yang baik hati? Lo bertanya kepada mereka, BANG! Lo dapet ciuman pistol di sini." Joey menirukan sebuah pistol dengan jarinya dan menempelkannya ke jidat adik semata wayangnya itu.

" Well, terserah kalian, deh. Aku gak mau ikut-ikutan." Jakobpun keluar dari semak dan melanjutkan acara joggingnya sendirian.

" Oke, semuanya. Paham?" tanya Cole

" Paham!"

" What's team?"

" Wildcat!" Joey berseru paling heboh. Yang lain pada bengong. Joey suka HSM?

" Eh, sori salah nyebut. Hehehe.." Joey tersipu malu karena kelakuannya.

Beuuhhh..

" Ya, udah, gue ulang. What's team?"

" EMILY'S ARMY! GO GO!" mereka berhigh five kelompok.

Hingga akhirnya..

" Haaaa...selesai juga." Billie menelentangkan dirinya ke lantai sambil ngos-ngosan. Sebelumnya dia membuka atribut penghangat mengingat peluhnya mulai bercucuran setelah bekerja bak kuli tadi.

" Belum selesai, cuy. Kita mesti beli catnya." Kata Mike sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di jidatnya. Penghangat juga sudah dilepas.

Billie langsung manyun.

" Ayo, cabut!" ajak Tre sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya.

Mike harus menyeret Billie ke dalam mobil Tre yang benar-benar ogah untuk ikut. Apalagi si Trekan menjadi seorang psikopat begitu dia menyentuh mobil.

" Gue yang nyetir,deh." Kata Mike.

" Baik sekali dikau. Gue juga lagi males nyetirnya."

Begitu Green Day cabut, Emily's Army beraksi.

"_Pertama kita gotong sofa dulu."_

" _Aduuhh..berat bener, Joey. Apaan, sih isinya? Bused, uang simpenan. Kayak nenek-nenek aja paman-mu itu"Max berkomentar._

" _Eh, si mebel tuh ada jamban. Ati-ati."_

" _Yang bener jambangan, Cole."Joey membenarkan kata dari si Cole_

_GROMPYANG!_

" _Terlambat Cole, udah __gue pecahin. Gak sengaja"Travis dengan terang-terangan mengaku._

" _MAMPUS gue!"ratap Joey._

" _Traviss, hati-hati lo megang etalasenya!"seru Max panik_

" _Oke."_

Jadi, mereka bekerja hingga barang yang ada di halaman belakang Tre tidak tersisa lagi. Tepat peletakan perabot terakhir di rumah Tre, mobil Tre memarkir ke depan garasi.

" Dasar kau Tre. Buat badan bikin mampus." Keluh Billie sambil menenteng 4 kaleng cat tembok. Yang diumpat malah sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Ambil sisi positifnya. Akhir-akhir ini perut lo kan tambah ngebuncit. Nah, kan sekarang udah luruh tuh lemaknya."

" Ya, lo benar. Lo selalu tau aja nasihat yang mesti diberi untuk gue. Makasih,ya." Kata Billie. Merekapun berpelukan a la Teletubbies.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHH...!" terdengar jeritan cempreng Tre yang membelah keheningan pagi. Mike dan Billie tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang tengah.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Billie tercengang.

" Aduuhh...sia-sia usaha kita." Guman Mike sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Di ruang tengah, tampak perabot rumah Tre yang berdiri rapih seperti sebelum diangkut ke halaman belakang.

" SUPRISED...!" tiba-tiba Joey melonjak dari ruang dapur. Kemudian disusul dengan yang lain.

" Tadi aku, Max, Cole dan Travis melihat maling yang sedang merampok perabotan Tre. Nah, ketika mereka sedang pergi, kami langsung mengangkutnya dengan cepat. Gak tau, deh sekarang malingnya ke mana." Jelas Joey.

" Jadi, kalian semua yang ngangkut barangnya kembali ke sini?"

" Semuanya, Sir. Kami juga bersih-bersih lantai." Kata Max sambil memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya. Lantai rumah Tre tampak mengkrelep kinclong.

" Oh,iya. Aku memecahkan jambangan yang ada di meja. Maaf, Sir. Aku janji, nanti aku ganti dengan jambangan yang mirip." Kata Travis.

" OMFG!" Trio Green Daypun langsung semaput.

Epic note:

pedit-pelit-korèt-buntutkasiran-capjahè-mèrèkèhèsè (c) quote guru di SMP gue dulu .

DILARANG DICOPAS QUOTENYA. TX!


	4. Kacamataku Pembawa Bencana

**The Freak Tale of Green Day in: Kacamataku Membawa Bencana**

Matahari tahun ini emang lagi silaunya. Selain terik dan membuat badan kepanasan, akhir-akhir di musim semi ini, hujan tidak satupun yang eksis. Maka, Billie Joe berniat untuk membeli kacamata hitam guna menangkal sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Padahal kacamata hitam milik Billie sudah bejibun tertumpuk di lemari bajunya. Adie tidak tahu harus mengomel apalagi. Sebab, karena kacamata2 tersebut, dia tidak dapat meletakkan berbagai aksesorisnya,

" Jake, temenin Dad beli kacamata,yuk." Ajak Billie kepada anak bungsunya.

Jake yang lagi asyik bermain Nintendo DSnya menoleh sedikit ke arah sang ayah. Kemudian, dengan muka cueknya, dia berpaling kembali ke Nintendo DSnya.

" Sama Mom aja. Siang ini aku gak pengen keluar. Kalo musim semi sepanas ini. Gimana nanti pas summer" Jake menolak mentah-mentah ajakan ayahnya.

" Mom tadi sudah Dad ajak. Gak mau. Joey sama Udey mana?"

" Dad lupa,ya? Hari ini,kan hari Minggu, setelah Udey selesai misa, dia langsung latihan koor sampe sore. Kalo Joey, paling banter hang out bareng pacarnya."

Maka, lemaslah Billie. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kedua sahabatnya.

" Halo, Tre. Hari ini kita ke mal,yuk."

" Gila lo,ya. Panas-panas gini lo ngajak gue keluar. Ogah!" tolak Tre ketus." Gue mau ke tempat anak gue di New York."

" Yeee… elu gimana,sih? Gak pengen keluar lo malah ke NY buat ngejenguk anak lo. Katanya kepanasan."

" Bodo." Sahut Tre cuek. Dengan seenak udel bodongnya(sebenarnya, puser Tre sama sekali gak bodong. Sedikit didramatisasi dikit boleh,dong), Tre memutuskan pembicaraannya.

" Jiah, kejam banget,sih, Tre." Dumel Billie. Kemudian, dia menelepon sohibnya yang satu lagi, Mike Dirnt.

" Hai, Mikey!"

" Ya? Ada apa, Billie?" Mike emang sudah kenal suara Billie begitu dia disapa lewat telepon.

" Hari ini ke mall,yuk."

Mike hening sejenak.

" Woy, lo kok diem aja? Ayo, nanti makan siang gue yang nraktir. Lusa,kan lo ultah."

Mendengar kata 'traktir' Mike langsung setuju."Ayo. Pake mobil gue aja,ya."

" Oke. Thanks, Bro."

15 menit kemudian…..

Dinn..dinnn… suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan oleh Mike bergema sampai ke dalam rumah Billie.

" Ah, Dad sudah dijemput. Dad pergi dulu,ya, Jake." Pamit Billie kepada anaknya.

" Iya. Daahhh…"

" Sayang, aku pergi dulu,ya." Billie mencium Adie.

" Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan beli kacamata hitam!" pesan Adie tajam.

" Iya, Adieku sayang…." Billiepun ngeloyor pergi menuju mobil Mike.

Tapi..kenyataannya…

" Eh, gimana, Mike? Keren,gak?" Billie mematut-matut dirinya sambil bergaya narsis di depan cermin datar dengan kacamata hitam yang saat ini dia pakai.

" Woy, bukannya istri lo udah ngewanti-wanti lo untuk gak beli ini?"

" Ahh… gue bosen dengan yang ada di lemari baju gue."

" Disumbangin,kek ke orang lain. Ato sumbangin,kek ke orang yang ada di rumah lo."

" Ahh.. gue sayang banget dengan kacamata-kacamata hitamku, Mike." Billie bergelayut manja di lengan Mike(Hiii…)

" Ah, gini aja kita pulang malem nanti. Adie kan udah tidur. Jadi, dia gak akan ngeliat gue beli kacamata hitam"

Awalnya Mike diam saja. Dia berpikir Billie akan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya sepanjang malam di sofa merah yang empuk yakni,(hayomikirapa?) Karaokean sampai malam. Karena Billie merengek-rengek terus, Mikepun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Billie

Tengah malampun merebak. Dua manusia ini pulang. Kebetulan Mike memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari mall. Jadi, mereka kudu jalan pake kaki untuk ke sana. Jaraknya agak jauh. Dalam perjalanan menuju mobil Mike, Billie melihat seonggok bayangan hitam.

" Ahhh…bayangan hitam doang,kok." Billie meremehkan. Dia terus aja berjalan.

" Woi, itu ada …"

GEDUBRAK!GEDEBUG!BUG!BUG!BUG!BUG!CKIIITTT..!JEGERRR…!

…..

Billie membuka matanya. Sinar matahari pagi memantulkan cahayanya sehingga, membuat matanya kesilauan.

" David, Alan, Marci, Hollie, Anna, Mom, Udey, Joey, Jake, Mike, Tre! Billie udah sadar." Kata Adie senang.

Lantas, orang-orang yang Billie kenal dekat dan Billie sayangi mengerumuni dia yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

" Billieku sayang!" Adie memeluknya sambil menangis.

" Aduh, Dad. Mestinya aku yang nemenin Dad ke Mall" sesal Jake. Matanya banjir dengan air mata.

" Dad, Cewekku ngebawain buah buat Dad." Kata Joey.

" Gue kira lo mau nyusul bapakmu, Bill. Abis lo diem kayak mayat selama 2 hari." Kata Tre.

" Franky, gak boleh ngomong gitu!" tegur Mike.

" Nak, Mom takut sekali kehilangan kamu." Ollie, ibu kandung Billie memeluk anak bungsunya erat-erat begitu Adie selesai memeluk suaminya.

" Aku masih syok gara-gara lo gak sadar selama 2 hari,nih." Omel Audrey.

" Ini di mana?" Tanya Billie lirih.

" Rumah sakit. Kamu jatuh beguling-guling dari tangga. Setelah itu, kamu langsung ketabrak mobil." Jelas Alan, kakaknya.

" Hah? Sejak kapan?" Billie jadi linglung.

" Sejak lo pakai kacamata hitam, Idiot! Kalo udah malam, di mana-mana kacamata hitam itu dilepas. Bukan didiemin aja di depan mata." Marci mengomeli adiknya.

Billie langsung ingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Rupanya bayangan hitam yang dia lihat itu adalah tak lain dari sederet anak tangga. Dia masih merasakan bagaimana pusingnya jungkir balik dari tangga dengan beguling-beguling bak adegan sinetron semacam '_Tersanjung_' di TV. Yang patut disyukuri, dia tidak merasakan bagaimana dia ditabrak. Ajaibnya, dia hanya mengalami luka ringan di kepala dan keseleo pada kakinya. Hanya ketidaksadarannya yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya cemas.

Joeypun menyalakan televisi. Di layar kaca tersebut, tampak berita entertainment yang mengulas Billie jatoh beguling-guling. Bahkan, cara jatohnyapun terekam oleh CCTV. 100% terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

" Hahahahahaha…..!" Tiba-tiba Audrey dan Tre ngakak. Entah kenapa kalau mereka berdua ketawa pasti selalu sambung menyambung.

" Eh, kalian kok ketawa,sih?" tegur David.

" Bukannya bermaksud gak sopan, Big Bro. Tapi, cara jatuh Billie lucu banget." Jelas Audrey.

" Iya, juga,ya. Hahahahaha…" Davidpun ikut tertawa.

Pada akhirnya yang lain juga ikut ketularan tertawa ngakak. Hanya Billie yang manyun dia menuruti petuah istrinya, kejadian seperti ini tentulah tidak akan terjadi. Nyesel,deh.

Epic note:

Sinetron berjudul Tersanjung is the real one. Zaman TK gue seneng banget nonton itu acara. Cuman, mulai bosen gara-gara ceritanya mulai ngalor-ngidul


	5. Laptop Mike Dihantam JB

**The Freak tale of Green Day in: Laptop Mike Dihantam JB**

**note: **

_crossover with Danny Fenton. Sori, Bliebers. JB di sini sebagai tokoh antagonis_**  
**

Billie melimpahkan pekerjaannya dalam membuat laporan tur ke Tre. Alasannya, Billie udah jarang hang out sama kedua jagoannya. Rencana, dia ingin melimpahkan pekerjaan Billie ke Mike. Tapi, kali ini Tre tidak beruntung. Mike lagi pergi keluar kota bareng keluarganya. Maka, sendirianlah Tre di rumahnya. Supaya gak suntuk, diapun mengerjakan laporan tersebut di taman. Beberapa kaum remaja tengah asyik bermain basket ketika Tre sampai. Di antaranya ada Justin Bieber.

" Huuhhh… ini tulisan keriting banget,sih. Gak bisa dibaca." Tre berusaha membaca tulisan tangan Billie yang kayak tulisan cacing dalam membuat laporan tur.

Tulisan tangan Billie sebetulnya gampang dibaca. Tapi, mungkin saja Billie terburu-buru menulis, akibatnya, tulisannya gak bisa oleh Tre. Ditambah lagi tenggat waktunya tinggal besok untuk diserahkan kepada managernya.

" Woi, Jason. Lo ke taman,dong. Bantuin gue ngerjain laporan." Pinta Tre Cool kepada Jason White lewat telepon.

" Sip. Gue akan tiba 5 menit lagi." Sahut Jason White.

5 menit kemudian, Jason Whitepun dateng.

" Hai." Sapa Jason White.

" Gile, cepet juga lo. By the way, bisa gak ngerjain tabel ini?Gue agak gaptek,nih."

" Coba kulihat. Oh, ini tinggal di merge aja, Senior. Terus begini-begini-begini. Jadi,deh. Tapi, ini tulisan kok kayak bahasa cacing?" Jason berusaha menerjemahkan tulisan Billie yang ada di kertas oret2an.

" Tanya aja pada Billie. Dia yang ngasih kerjaan ini ke gue." Sungut Tre Cool.

" Kenapa gak ditelepon aja, Senior?" Usul Jason White.

" Iya juga, ya. Emang goblok gue." Tre Cool memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu dia mengambil hapenya dan mencari nomor Billie di kontaknya secara terbru-buru.

...

" Halo, Mr. Cool?"

" Billie, ada tulisan lo yang gak bisa dibaca,nih." Kata Tre Cool tanpa membalas sapaan si penerima telepon dari Tre.

" Tulisan apa? Setahuku, saya tidak pernah mengirimkan tulisan saya. Kecuali kartu ucapan ulang tahun yang kemarin buat kamu."

" Oke, Mr. Billie Joe Armstrong, jangan konyol,deh."

" Oh, kamu salah telepon, Nak. Di sini Billy Joel. Bukan Billie Joe.

" Waduh, maaf, Bung. Aku tadi terburu-buru nyari nomor handphone BJ. Jadi, nyasar ke Billy,deh"

" Tidak apa,kok. Ada yang perlu kusampaikan ke Billie Joe nanti pas aku telepon?"

" Oh, tidak usah, Sir. Sekali lagi mohon maaf telah mengganggu istirahat siang anda. Selamat siang."

" Ya, selamat siang, Mr. Cool."

Tre menekan tombol mereah pada handphonenya. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu. Sementara itu, Jason White senyam-senyum menahan tawanya.

" Apa lo cengengesan?" hardik Tre

" Maaf, Senior. Soalnya muka lo lucu sekali saat malu."

" Lo niat bantuin gue gak,sih?" Tre Cool mundung.

" I..Iya.." Jawab Jason White. Dia jadi gak enak ati karena Tre Cool jadi tersinggung karenanya.

" Hai, kalian Mr. Cool dan Mr. White. Benar,kan?" seorang cowok berbada cungkring menghampiri mereka.

" Ya. Kau benar, Nak. Danny,ya?" Jason White balik tanya.

Danny mengangguk. " Kalian sedang apa?"

" Macul!" Tre Cool menjawabnya dengan kesal. Jelas-jelas Tre Cool dan Jason White lagi mantengin laptop.

" Aduh, maaf,ya. Senior lagi mundung,nih." Kata Jason.

"Emang lagi ngerjain apa,sih di laptop?"

" Laporan tur. Besok mesti diserahin. "

" Ohh... gitu." Danny manggut-manggut ngerti.

Sementara Tre Cool menelepon Billie, Justin Bieber menunggu Danny yang tengah menghampiri 2 manusia itu. Masih ditungguin, Dannypun belum beranjak. Justin jadi gak sabaran. Ditimpuknya Danny dengan bola basket. Swiinggg...!

" Halo, Billie." Tre Cool akhirnya menerima balasan teleponnya.

GEDEBUG! PLETAK! CPROT!

Lemparan Justin rupanya meleset. Bola basket tersebut menubruk punggung laptop, wajah Tre Cool dan menyenggol kopi yang ada di samping Laptop. Walhasil kopi itu tumpah dan membasahi segenap badan laptop. Parahnya, itu laptop punya Mike. Apa kata Mike nanti kalau laptopnya basah kena cipratan kopi.

PET! Laptop tersebut tewas seketika.

" Waduh! Mampus gue." Justinpun ngacir kilat.

" JUSTIINNNNNNNN...!Gue bunuh lo!" Tre Cool dan Jason White berteriak bareng. Kemudian, Tre Cool melemparkan handphonenya ke Danny . Bersama Jason white, Tre Cool mengejar Justin yang sudah keburu mengambil langkah seribu.

" Halo?Halo?Halo? Hei, Tre? Ngapain lo nelpon gue cuma buat ngedenger teriakan lo?"

" Halo, Sir." Danny yang menjawab.

" Ini Danny,ya? Tre Cool ke mana?

" Dia lagi ngejar Justin bareng Mr. White. Laptopnya ditimpuk oleh Justin dengan bola basket terus laptopnya langsung rusak berat."

" Itu laptopnya Mike, Dan. Waduh, bisa marah,tuh, si Mike. Laporannya gimana,dong."

" Biar aku saja yang ngerjain." Putus Danny.

" Ya,udah. Tapi, buru,ya. Besok mesti diserahin. Makasih,ya."

Akhir kata, bertambah 2 oranglah yang memusuhi Justin. Nasib..nasib..


	6. Billie Joe and His Famous Pants

_Wew, udah lama gak update cerita ini. Maap banget karena sedang hiatus._

_Sebagai kata pengantar, cerita ini diangkat dari kejadian nyata yang dialami oleh seorang vokalis Green Day yang satu ini._

Oke, langsung saja. Selamat membaca :D

* * *

THE FREAK TALE OG GREEN DAY IN:

Billie and His Saggy Pants

All characters from Green Day and beberapa karakter tambahan baik dari dunia nyata maupun dari dunia khayalan authoress sendiri

Note: penulis tidak tahu kemana tujuan BJ ketika didepak oleh pesawat

Sudah satu jam Billie berjuang menunaikan hasratnya untuk buang hajat. Apa daya? Perutnya sembelit mungkin. Begitulah jadinya bila dia tidak makanan berserat (ironis,kan? Padahal dia ngaku-ngaku vegetarian).

Tiba-tiba saja..

DOR!DOR!DOR!

"Oi, Bill! Udah kelar belum? GANCANG ATUH*! Pesawatnya udah dateng." Seorang seatmate Billie di pesawat nanti menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang Billie tempati.

" Aduh, bentar, Matt. Masih ada urusan yang belum dituai." Rintih Billie.

(anggap saja seatmatenya itu bernama Matt,ya)

Ding-dong-ding-dong..

_ Ladies and gentlemen, pesawat Southwest Airlines bernomor xxxxxx akan berangkat menuju ke kota Z, penumpang yang masih ada di ruang tunggu segera menuju pesawat._

" Tuuuuhhhh.,kan! Apa gue kate? Cepet,lo! Selesainnya di pesawat aja nanti."

" Iya, iya. Bawel banget,sih." Dumel Billie seraya mengambil tisu, membersihkan pantatnya. Setelah itu, dikenakan kembali celananya. Kulitnya kusut, wajahnya cemberut.

"Halah, siput jauh lebih cepet cuci tangannya." Matt kesal sejadi-jadi melihat Billie melakukan gerakan cuci tangan selama 20 detik. Abis waktu,cuy.

" Biar kumannya ilang."

Dan akhirnya gerakan mencuci tangan selama 20 detik selesai. Matt segera menarik tangan Billie.

" Matt ikat pinggang gue ketinggalan..."

" Gak ada waktu untuk ngobrol, kita harus kejar pesawat." Matt keukeuh dengan langkah seribu tanpa gubrisan.

2 manusia ini tiba di pesawat. Pramugari memeriksa tiket dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk di bangku sesuai nomor tiket. Beberapa saat mata pramugari itu tertuju pada suatu belahan(ehem..maaf) bokong yang..gimana,lha orang kaukasoid itu berbonus celana dalam warna abu-abu dengan bertulisan "CELANA DALAM KERAMAT INI MILIK BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG. NGEJAMAH, TANGAN LO JAMURAN" sekaligus berwarna shocking pink. Pengamal tersebut tak lain adalah Billie yang saat ini sedang memakai celana melorot.

" Ehm..maaf, Tuan. Celana anda melorot terlalu rendah. Dapatkah anda membetulkannya?"

Billie paling sebel bila ada orang yang mengata-ngatai penampilannya apalagi ada seorang pramugari cantik-cantik seksi bohai yang tingginya lebih tinggi dari dia seakan-akan menyindir dia. Di samping itu, dia juga gengsi mau bilang kalau ikat pinggangnya ketinggalan.

" Bisakah kau mengurusi yang lain daripada mengurusi kayak begituan?"

Pramugari itu terdiam. Kemudian dia kembali ke tempatnya dan berbisik kepada seorang pramugari yang berbodi sedikit berisi dan lebih senior darinya

" Untung on time. Eeeee...Mau ke mana lagi?" Matt menahan lengan Billie.

" Toilet." Kata Billie.

" Tahan sebentar, pesawat mau taking. Kalo udah di langit baru lo bisa ke toilet. Liat,tuh pramugari udah memperagakan keselamatan."

Billie menghela napasnya. Dimatikan Blackberrynya cepat-cepat.

Ding-dong-ding-dong

" Kepada yang terhormat Tuan Armstrong, peringatan terakhir untuk segera memperbaiki celana anda karena kami akan berangkat." Suara interkom berkumandang.

Semua mata tertuju pada Billie.

" Jawabannya tidak." Tegas Billie.

" Security...bisa minta bantuan?" pramugari berwalkie talkie dengan cara berbisik-bisik.

Sementara itu di kediaman Armstrong..

" Mukamu pucat." Kata Addie cemas memandangi adik iparnya yang baru dari toilet.

" Ya. Kayaknya aku kena gejala tipes lagi. Kecapekan."

" Hari gini kena tipes di negara maju? Capek,deh." Ejek Joey.

" Heh! Gue tinggal di tempat tropis. Lo mau bikin masalah apa sama gue,hah?" biarpun lemes begitu Audrey masih bisa marah,lho. Apalagi kalo lagi sakit terus dibikin labil.

" Mom..Mom..!" seru Jakob berlari-lari.

" Ada apa, sayang?"

" Nyalakan TV! Dad masuk TV lagi."

" Itu biasa kali." Dengan malas Joey menyalakan televisi.

3 pasang mata melotot-lotot begitu melihat ada seseorang tua-tua tapi keren tengah ditendang keluar pesawat terang-terangan. Berguling-guling dari tangga pesawat dan mendarat dengan selamat ke tanah. Setelah itu, ditinggal kabur pesawat. Si korban yang notabene udah bapak-bapak ngamuk-ngamuk gak keruan. Seluruh penghuni kebun binatang pindah begitu saja ke halaman bandara. Sementara itu, temannya berusaha menenangkannya.

" Ooohhh...apa yang kau lakukan Billie.."

Gubrak!

Addie semaput.

" Mom..Mom...!Joey...Mom pingsan!" seru Jakob panik. Si bungsu pun berusaha menyadarkan sang ibu tercinta dengan cara mengguncang-guncang badannya.

" WOI, Dey! Bantuin napa. Bodi segaban gak dipake."

" Sori, Joey. Udah gue katakan kalo gue kena gejala tipes. Gue mesti tiduran di kamar. Nyokap lo Cuma syok sesaat aja,kok." Audrey berjalan penuh perjuangan menuju kamarnya.

" ELO BELUM TES DARAH!" seru Joey.

" Talk to my hand..." kata Audrey lirih seraya melambai gaje karena saking pusingnya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Pritchard di waktu yang bersamaan ketika ABC news menayangkan berita hot...

"Ayah..ayah..! Lihat,deh! Billie ditendang keluar!" seru Stella menunjuk-nunjuk TV

" WTF!" seru Mike kaget.

" Ayah,sih kenapa gak ikut? Coba aja ayah ikut terus ngebetulin celana Billie pasti gak akan ditendang begitu." Kata Stella. (link: .com/news/2557/)

" Lho, jangan salahin Ayah kalo ayah sedang diare. Lagian, ayah bukan emaknya dia kale yang kemana-mana harus betulin celananya." Kilah Mike.

Sementara itu di kediaman Wright di waktu yang bersamaan juga..

" Dek, dek!"

" Apa?" Kadek yang dipanggil Tre segera menyongsong sang bokap angkatnya tercinta.

" Liat, deh. Ada aki-aki kolot yang keukeuh memepertahankan celana merosotnya. Terus ditendang keluar pesawat,deh."

Kadek melotot-lotot setelah membaca headline di ABC News yang bertulisan "BILLIE JOE DITENDANG DARI PESAWAT GARA-GARA CELANA MEROSOTNYA".

" Papa Tre...tidak papa sadar bahwa itu temen papa sendiri..?"

" Masa,sih?" Tre menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Udah plus minus gitu. Kebanyakan main game.

" ITU CAMER KADEK! BILLIE JOE...!" pekik Kadek sebel.

" APA! OH-EM-JI...!"

Sementara itu di halaman bandara...

" Baru saja ditendang dari Pesawat Southwest Airlines hanya gara-gara celanaku merosot terlalu rendah. WHAT THE F*CK! Gak becanda!"

Setelah itu, Billie menekan tombol tweet dan jejeng, Billie baru saja selesai mengupdate statusnya di acc twitternya.

" Elu,sih. Nurut dikit napa? Rugi gue beli tiket pesawat mending gue naik bus." Omel Matt

" Emangnya siapa yang ngebiayain lo,hah?" semprot Billie.

" Atasan..."

" Udah, elu jangan ngebacot lagi. Sekarang gue mau ke toilet dulu!"

Billie mengambil langkah seribu untuk kembali menunaikan urusannya di toilet bandara.

Fin

* * *

Curcol: saat ini penulis memang sedang kena tipes.(cerita ini dibuat ketika liburan lebaran tahun 2011)

Sedikit kamus Sunda

Gancang atuh!: Cepetan, dong!


End file.
